


Fix It

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Harry Potter One-shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Coming Out, Gay Percy Weasley, Gen, Internalized Homophobia, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: Percy has been taking drastic measures to change who he is.





	Fix It

“This will make it stop?” Percy asked.

“It’ll make everything stop,” Damien, the man who sold this serum, handed him a vial, “But, that’s the cost of keeping the pureblood line going, huh?”

“Right,” Percy said loosely.

He didn’t care about the pureblood crap, he just wanted to be normal for once in his life.

“Here,” Percy handed the man a handful of coins, “It’s all I’ve got.”

“Your family disowned you, huh?”

“Yeah,” Percy lied.

“Shame. See you in two weeks.”

…

The substance tasted and smelled foul, like rotten eggs and lettuce. Percy could feel it working its way through his body. It hurt, only slightly, then he felt…suppression. Suppression of his feelings, his desires and urges.

…

“You notice something off about Percy?” Bill asked.

“Definitely,” Charlie answered, “Have fun talking to him, Bill.”

“What?”

“You’re the oldest.”

Bill rolled his eyes.

…

“Perce?”

“Hey, Bill,” Percy greeted lazily.

“Is something wrong?”

“No. Why do you ask?”

“You just seem really tired lately.”

“Oh. I’ve been working overtime at the ministry.”

“Maybe you should take some time off,” Bill suggested.

“I’ll consider it.”

…

Percy tried to keep his mind off the men he’d been with. The potion suppressed the desire, but he couldn’t forget the nights he’d spent with some of the friendly muggle men he went home with, or the ones he went on dates with.

**D,**

**I don’t think the potion is working. Do you have anything stronger?**

**-P**

…

Bill noticed that Percy’s eyelids were hardly open at dinner. In fact, everyone in the family noticed, but didn’t say anything.

“Something is wrong with him,” Bill met with Charlie, George and Ron, “It’s beyond just overworking himself.”

“What do you want to do?” Charlie wondered.

“I could look through his stuff,” George offered.

“Could work,” Charlie agreed.

“No, don’t…” Bill interrupted.

“Talking won’t work,” George said, “You said so yourself.”

“What about veritaserum?” Ron spoke, “Bill, you’re an auror, you have…”

“I’m not using that on him,” Bill said.

“Searching his room it is, then,” George agreed.

“He’s not going to trust us if we force it out of him or go through his stuff,” Bill informed.

“Apparently, he doesn’t trust us now.”

…

Bill hadn’t meant to snoop in Percy’s room, but he was glad he did when he saw the vial of red liquid next to a note.

**P,**

**You’d better be sure about this stuff. It’s permanent.**

**-D**

After uncapping and smelling it, Bill knew instantly what this was. He slipped the vial into his pocket and headed for Charlie.

“What is this?” Charlie asked.

“Magical castration,” Bill answered.

“What?” Charlie blinked in confusion.

“I found it in Percy’s room,” Bill explained, “This stuff is reserved for the worst of criminals; serial rapists, murderers. It…suppresses your sexuality, your personality, your emotions, everything you are.”

“So, what’s Percy doing with it?”

“It’s illegal to possess and distribute except in special cases,” Bill confirmed, “And I’m assuming Percy isn’t one of those cases.”

“Then, what does he want with it?”

“It’s popular among some purebloods. Namely, the ones who get disowned from their family for being…gay.”

“You mean, Percy’s…”

“Yep. And he’s trying to change it. Of course, there aren’t any spells to change sexuality, but, as I said, this suppresses it.”

“He’s destroying his body,” Charlie revealed.

“Not only that,” Bill said, “This stuff is expensive. He’s probably spending a whole month’s salary on it.”

…

Percy searched frantically for the red serum. He was sure he’d left it on top of the dresser next to his bed.

“You looking for this, Perce?”

Percy looked in horror at the two men who now stood in his doorway, one holding the bottle. Bill and Charlie. He felt tempted to grab the serum from them.

“Bill,” Percy said simply.

“You know this stuff’s illegal, right?” Bill pocketed the serum.

“Trying to continue the bloodline, Percy?” Charlie asked lightly, and Bill nudged him.

“Are you going to turn me in?” Percy asked.

“We’re going to help you,” Charlie said.

“Help me what, pay for it?”

“No, help you before it’s too late,” Bill said, “You know what they use this for Perce? Rapists, murderers, child abusers. Do you really want to put yourself on that level?”

“I…”

“How long have you been taking this?”

“Two months,” Percy answered, “But this stuff is the strongest.”

“This will kill you!” Bill yelled and Percy flinched, “You’ll hardly be able to feel anything after this shit! So, why are you doing this?”

“I…I want to be normal.”

“Normal?” Bill scoffed.

“I’m supposed to get married and have children,” Percy explained.

“Perce, you CAN,” Charlie said, “Haven’t you heard of surrogacy?”

“Mum and Dad won’t go for it,” Percy said.

“They’d take that over you destroying your body and personality,” Bill said, “And putting yourself in debt.”

Percy looked away from them.

“I’ve always been different,” he explained, “I dated Penelope because I wanted to…I thought something would happen, that I would develop feelings for her.”

“Which never happened,” Bill finished, “Because you don’t like women.”

“Don’t say that,” Percy said, “I want to like women, I’ve TRIED, but I just can’t.”

“Have you been with men?” Charlie asked kindly.

“Some,” Percy answered, “Muggles have these places where you can meet and there aren’t any names shared.”

“You honestly think that’s worse than maiming yourself?” Bill asked.

“Can it be reversed?”

“Your body will heal,” Bill answered, “You haven’t taken any of this red stuff, have you?”

“No. I’ve been too scared.”

“Good, because THIS,” Bill pointed to his pocket, “Is irreversible.”

“You’d have to be an idiot to want to try that,” Charlie said.

“Just desperate,” the younger brother corrected.

“For what?” Bill asked.

Percy closed his eyes.

“I could lose my job.”

“You won’t,” Bill said.

“I’ve already been…” Percy stopped.

“Did someone threaten your job?”

“I was told to do something about it,” Percy explained, “Or…people would refuse to work with me.”

“You can’t be fired for this,” the oldest brother said, “They can’t let you go without a legitimate reason.”

“They’ll make something up. Inadequate paperwork, improper punctuation, something.”

“How can you know this?” Charlie asked.

“Office talk. People like me are…sick, wrong, et cetera.”

“Do you think that?” Bill asked.

“You don’t know what it’s like to hear that crap, all the time, everywhere you go! By the people you work with!”

“You’re right, I don’t,” Bill replied, “But I don’t want you to resort to this. Please.”

“Fine,” Percy said, “I won’t take it anymore, but what do I do?”

“We’re not saying it’s going to be peachy from now on,” Charlie said, “Just that…WE accept you.”

“So will the rest of the family,” Bill added.

“You think so?”

“Without a doubt,” Charlie said, “You don’t have to tell anyone until you’re ready.”

“Muggles seem to be…slightly more accepting of…this sort of thing,” Percy explained.

“Excellent,” Bill said.

“Dad loves muggles,” Charlie said.

Percy laughed.

“Thank you.”

“You’re our brother, you don’t have to thank us,” Bill said.

“Yeah, we love you, Perce,” Charlie said.

“It means a lot, really,” Percy smiled.

“I’ll dispose of this,” Bill indicated the serum.

“Go ahead,” Percy said.

The road ahead would be no cake walk, but Percy was happier than he’d been in a long time.


End file.
